


The light of Kohona ( 隠された葉村の光 )

by tpain341



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpain341/pseuds/tpain341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has to hid who and what she is. Her life is hard and filled with pain, yet she smiles and laughs. Watch as she becomes the joy and hope of not juts Kohona but for the rest of the elemental nations as well. This is the story of how she became a lengend, a legend that was prophesised to have the ability to save the world or destroy it. 葉の光で火災の生活の意志</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**AU: I don't own Naruto**

** CHAPTER 1 **

“GET HIM!”

“COME BACK HERE YOU DEMON!”

“YOU KILLED OUR FAMILIES AND FREINDS! IT’S TIME YOU PAY!”

“DEMON SCUM!”

“NO WHERE LEFT FOR YOU TO RUN YOU DEMON FOX!”

Were the varies cries from the angry mod that chased a dirty blond haired boy, down the many alleyways of Kohohagakure. The elevenyear old ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but it was futile whatever luck he had left him as he found that he had run down an alleyway that ended in a dead-end. He was trapped and the mod of angry civilians and ninja pounced. Varies sharp objects assaulted the boy cutting deep into his skin allowing his blood to run freely. This was accompanied by punches and kicks from those in the mod.The boy had learned long ago that when he was being beaten he shouldn’t make a noise and just curl up in a foetal potion. It was the best way to ensure the beating wouldn’t hurt as much. However once a year the beating will always be worse no matter what they boy does. That once a year was October 10th the day the Kuuybi attacked the hidden village of the leaves and was defeated by the fourth Hokage. It was also the boy’s birthday and was also the present day’s date.  The only difference today was that an ANBU captain was on their way home when he saw the beating. The ANBU raced to get reinforcements and broke up the mob and saved the child within 10minuntes of reporting the incident.

“Send the participators to Ibiki and strip the ninja of their rank and ninja license.” Spoke the Hokagewho had just recently come on to the scene.

Nobody noticed the boy struggle to get up and approach the Hokage until he spoke. “Old man leave them be they were doing what they saw was right.”

The mob stared at the boy startled and shocked, a demon wouldn’t forgive them it would use any means necessary to get their revenge. The mod was confused.

“They have every right to be angry at the fur ball he hurt a lot of people just like a lot of people hurt me.  Old man you can’t just punish them for things they don’t understand, they believe I’m the Kuuybi not the prison. Plus it was only worse today because it’s the day that reminds them of their loss.” Said the boy as he stared at the mob, “Plus if I’m lucky they will actually kill me and I’ll be able to join **them** , it’s not like I can do it myself the fur ball just heals the wounds I inflect upon myself. See ya later old man.” And with that the boy limped out of the alleyway, past all the sadden faces and back towards his apartment.

“Why? Why do you people not get it? You already took away everything away from the boy why can’t you just leave him alone. Just let him have peace for once. ANBU let them go. Inu and Neko I want you to look after the child he may try to kill himself again. Train him it’s his birthday after all, let him have some fun for once.” And with that the Hokage teleported himself back to his office to finish his paperwork.

Inu the dog masked ANBU and Neko the cat masked ANBU released the mob before they and all the other ANBU left as well.

Once alone the leader of the mob, a pink haired lady, collapsed and started to cry, soon others followed. The boys words and actions had hit all the villagers deeply especially when he said that he wanted to die but couldn’t.

“How? How could we have done that to that poor innocent boy? How could any of us have hurt that child? How could we be so blind to see the pain that we were causing? How could we not see that the boy was not the demon and just an innocent child that feels pain like we do?” cried the mob leader, her sobs racking her body. “I have a daughter his age, I’m a mother. How could I not have seen it?”

“How could we not have noticed how pained he was when we took what was precious to him? We all saw him scream and cry, so why were we so blinded?” asked a man this time.

“How could we be so cruel? He isn’t the demon we are. We did inhuman things to the boy and yet he forgave us and didn’t seek out revenge when he had every right to? I’m a disgrace to all those that wear this headband, and a disgrace to the “will of fire”. How can we make it up to the boy? How long will it take us to try and make amends even if we can’t amend for everything?” said one of the ninja that had taken part.

All their questions were met with silence and the sound of crying and dread. Without another word the villagers all returned home with their heads hung low. Each of them regretting all the things that they had ever done to the boy and trying to find a good way to try and make up for all the pain that they had caused the boy.

XxxxWith Narutoxxxx

The boy had made it to his apartment safely. He went into the bathroom and had a shower washing all the blood of his body and out of his hair. Once he was done he turned off the water, raped a towel round his lower half and went to the full length mirror that rested next to the sink. The bathroom was small and out of date, but was clean and served its purpose. The boy stared at himself in the mirror.  His spiky and unruly blond hair dripped water on to the side of his face. He had clear, beep sky blue eyes that told of a life a child should not have experienced. His face was rounded while on each of his cheeks where 3 whisker like birthmarks.  His body was small in length but was built up of lean muscles that were earned through hard and hour long training. His body however was ruined with scars of all types and sizes, and years of malnourishment. On the whole of his body the boy would only pay attention to three particular scars, the ones that caused him the most pain when looked at. One was a bite mark at the base of his neck ( **AU: looks like a vampire bite** ). The second one was a brand mark right on the centre of his chest. The brand was of a human skull with wolf ears and a spider’s web in the background. The scar that caused him the most pain to look at was a single surgical line scar that ran along the bottom of his stomach. However even though his body suffered for years of malnutrition and abuse his body was now in a state that it can function well without any problems. Also with all the physical training the boy was doing he was developing strong muscles. He made sure not to get bulky muscle as they would weigh him down and make him less agile, his muscles were hard, lean but still strong underneath his skin. The boy stared at himself. He was Naruto Uzumaki container of the Kyuubi with a secret on a few new he was a she. She hid her gender to protect herself. Her real for was the same as her male one except her hair was waist long, her body was more slender and curvy as well as her having DD breasts. Naruto had the ability to make the henge real this is what allows her to hide herself so well.

Naruto got dressed in to a black tank top and grey sweatpants, before she exited the bathroom. Her apartment was small but comfy and clean. There were three rooms besides the bathroom. There was a small kitchen and a small living room that contained comfy second hand furniture and appliances. Naruto’s room was small with just a second hand bed a wardrobe, desk with a chair and a window that had a view of the Hokage monument.

Sitting on her couch were two ANBU. Both wore the black cloaks that ANBU wore, however both had different masks. Inu had a dog mask will Neko had a cat mask.

“Inu, Neko what are you doing here?” asked Naruto in a happy tone of voice before running and tackling them both in a hug. “Not that I’m complaining though.”

“We are here to help you have a good birthday,” Said Inu before ruffling Naruto’s hair.

The afternoon went by fast as she spent the rest of the day playing and training with Neko and Inu it was soon to go to bed. So far Naruto’s birthday wasn’t so bad.

Naruto lay on his bed silently pondering what had happened at her latest mob attack. She had been careful not to say anything to the villagers before as speaking usually prompted the villagers to beat her more. She also wondered why she said she wanted to die, that was true in the past but now she couldn’t because she had more than her life to think about. Maybe she was just got tired of them accusing herof being the demon, or that he was tired that more people were going to get hurt because of her. She didn’t know but what eve the reason she just hoped that she would be able to have a peaceful night’s sleep for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: I don't own Naruto**

** CHAPTER 2 **

( **AU: all characters will look the same as in cannon this means I will not be describing them as you can just Google how they look or just watch the anime. I’m aloud to be lazy it’s my flick ;D)**

“Naruto Uzumaki-“

“I’M HERE!” cried Naruto as she ran in to the academy classroom. Her right arm was in a cling with a cast on it and she had light bruises on her neck and left cheek. She was late because she had to go to the hospital to get her arm reset as it had healed the wrong way again. The nurse was new so didn’t know she had her own personal doctor who didn’t take kindly to those who attack her. So when her doctor found the nurse strangling Naruto she was instantly fired and given a broken arm as well.

“Since you can’t seem to get here on time why should I allow you in my class for today?” asked Mizuki the teacher’sassistant.

“Because I am the teacher here and not you. Now Naruto why are you late and have a cast on your arm?” spoke Iruka in a stern voice and concern in his light brown eyes.

Naruto put on a smile and just walked to her seat next to Sasuke.

“Hn. He must have tripped over his feet again.” Said Sasuke with a smirk

“Yeah, your right Sasuke he is so clumsy.” Joined in Sakura as she stared dreamily at Sasuke. “ **CHA! With me siding with him Sasuke will soon be ours”** cried inner Sakura.

“His also an idiot and loud. Isn’t that right Sasuke.” Screamed Ino. Ino and Sakura then glared at each other while Sasuke went back to brooding and Naruto sighed.

Just as Iruka was about to do his Big Head no Jutsu to get the class to stop laughing and quieten down Inu appeared.

“Naruto the Hokage has summoned you.” Said Inu in a quiet voice. The whole class stared at Naruto as she smiled and walked over to Inu, who placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder before teleporting them both away to the Hokage’s office.

The class was silent this wasn’t the first time the dobe had been summoned by the Hokage. Most of the classed just laughed because they thought Naruto had done something stupid again. A few like Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata knew otherwise, and that there was more to Naruto than what met the eye. Especially since the day she had come to class last year, after missing from school for a week before disappearing again for 11 months before she returned to school again. On that day she had acted different and it had freaked everyone out because it was not how Naruto acted or should ever act.

_XxxxFlashback no Jutsuxxxx_

_The whole class was present all except one she had been gone for over a week so this was nothing new. So when Naruto walked into the classroom everyone turned and looked at her. She wore her normal vibrant orange jumpsuit but in her hand was an ANBU mask (a leopard mask).Iruka and many other were going to scream at the boy but silence feel when they saw the boy’s face. Her once vibrant yellow hair that was like a miniature sun was dull and lifeless, and her skin was pale instead of her usual tan colour. The thing that caught most of their attention was her eyes. The once vibrant happy and full of life eyes were dull and looked as if they belong to that of a corpse not a child. For those who had parents who were ninja they knew that look, the look their parents got when they remember all the horrors that they had seen and done._

_Kida begin him spoke first. “Did you finally catch a cold huh dobe? There is no way you are going to be Hokage if you catch cold so easily. Heh, my dog would be better than you any way.”_

_Though it wasn’t a funny joke the class still laughed, just because it was what they did when concerning Naruto. Normally the laughter would have been stopped with a loud declaration from Naruto stating that she would be Hokage no matter what. But today it never came the class soon feel in to an uncomfortable silence as Naruto walked to her seat next to Sasuke. She seemed dead to the world, like a ghost. After a moment Kida tried another taunt and another but Naruto gave no indication that she had heard him. All Naruto did was stare at the mask in her hand, looking down so that no one could see her face._

_Sasuke like all the others were now getting freaked out even Shikamaru seem to be uncomfortable. Kida finally beginning to panic snatched the mask from Naruto as a way to get a reaction. When the mask was taken Naruto shot up and stared at Kida. What they saw froze all of them. Naruto looked broken, her eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying for ages and couldn’t cry anymore. She then did something that freaked them out even more she calmly opened her hand and asked “Can I please have the mask back?”_

_Her voice was broken and scratchy like she had been screaming for hours on end. She was also quiet and calm, something Naruto could never do even if she tried. Kida shakily gave her back the mask. Just then Inu poofed into the classroom and went straight to Naruto._

_“Come on Naruto you know it’s not safe for you to be here. And for what it’s worth I’m sorry about what happened. No one should have had to go through what you had gone through. Now come on the Hokage wants to speak with you” said Inu, he then picked Naruto up like he would a small child. At this Naruto began to cry again her body visible shaking as she sobbed. The last thing the class heard was Inu softly murmuring “you can’t be blamed” and “it wasn’t your fault” over and over to the blond before they both teleported away._

_“What could have happened to have brought the vibrant sun crashing down into a broken mess? Just what happened to Naruto?” was the general thought of everyone in the class. On that day class was cancelled and everyone went home. When the children told their parents about Naruto’s strange behaviour there were many reactions, some of pride, and anger others of guilt and shame but there was also sorrow in most people’s eyes. When the children asked what happened none could get an answer other than the general message that Naruto had lost something precious or that he got what he deserved. This caused some to be okay but confused others even more._

_It was also in the 11 months that Naruto was gone did the children as well as the village of Kohona realize how much they relied, and needed Naruto. Some relied on her early morning screaming down the streets about how late she was to wake them up, some relied on her as she did odd jobs to earn more money this caused an increase in unhappy people and D-rank missions. But the thing that was noticeable even to outsiders the village seemed to dull and unhappy this was how they realized that they missed the annoying blond and how she seemed to make the village alive, active, not boring and happy.  That’s why Naruto’s return caused the whole village to let out a sigh of relief and never want the blond to go again._

_Xxxx Flashback no Jutsu- KAI! Xxxx_

“Old man you have got to stop summoning me. You’re making me look bad,” whined Naruto as she appeared in the Hokage’s office, even after what had happened the day before Naruto was still cheerful and energetic. Ever since “the incidents” Naruto had changed, she had become more quiet and serious however she was still the ball of energy and prankster everyone loved. She still laughed and used her goofy mask but she rarely gave genuine smiles even though he hardly gave them in the past anyway. She still dreamed of protecting the village and becoming their leader to prove them wrong however now she wasn’t doing it for herself to get recognition this time she was going to do it to try and ensure that no one has the past that she had.

“Ha ha. You always brighten my and everyone’s day. Though I actually called you here to check on your seal and give you a bit more information on your family.” Explained the Hokage with a kind smile on his old face, the Hokage had told Naruto who her parents were and about her burden when he was 8. “As you know you are the last survivor of two clans, the Namikaze and the Uzumaki, both of these clans had very strong bloodlines. You have been tested positive for both of these bloodlines. A special medic has been messaged and will be here a week after your twelfth birthday to talk to you.” His expression softened as Naruto’s excitement began to fade. “She misses you Naruto and I know you do to. Why do you keep on pushing her away?”

Naruto looked up at the Hokage with saddened eyes. “It’s not that I mean to its just hard and she reminds me about what else I lost. It just hurts that’s all, I love granny and I miss her too it’s just back then the pain was still raw and I just couldn’t deal with it back then.” Naruto’s eyes then sparkled with excitement and pure joy along with it was a small smile that brightened her whole face. “I can’t wait to see her again as well as big sister and their pet.”

The Hokage produced two scrolls and handed them to Naruto.

“Is it still alright for me to work at the orphanage or is the council still against it?” asked Naruto as she fiddled with the scrolls in her hands, eyes looking at the floor.

The Hokage smiled sadly before saying “They have no say where you work plus they have already caused you more than enough pain. Tell Ichigo and Orahime I say hi, I’ve been busy so haven’t had a chance to visit them this week,”

Naruto nodded before leaving the office with a smile on her face. The Hokage then groaned as he realized he didn’t ask for Naruto’s help now he had to spend 8 hours doing paperwork instead of the usual 3 when Naruto helped. He started to daydream about setting it on fire cackling with evil laughter this caused the ANBU in the office to back away from the delusional Hokage.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: I don't own Naruto**

** CHAPTER 3 **

Naruto woke up at 4am like she usually did when she had a nightmare. Not beginning able to go back to sleep the blond changed into her clothes and walked out in to the quiet village. He began to run around the village and think about what areas she needed to improve. However there was only so much one can learn on their own and from books. This meant that Naruto would have to wait until she was a genin to get help.

Naruto soon stopped at a secluded training ground and sat by an old rowan tree, taking out the scrolls she had gotten yesterday. And read them both. Both scrolls went into the history of the clans and about their bloodlines.

The Namikaze bloodline was called _Elemental release,_ it allowed the bearer to have all five elements as an affinity as well as have control over the element. This included the sub element such as lava and ice as well, the sub elements were harder to control and the bearer wouldn’t have complete control over the sub elements only the main ones. It is thought that all other elemental bloodlines originally came from the Namikaze bloodline.

The Uzumaki bloodline was a body based bloodline known as human release. No Justus are related to this bloodline other than when the bearer uses their chakra. This bloodline gives the bearer fast healing (and because of the Kuuybi Naruto’s became more like regeneration), a skeletal armour that protects the whole body from harm, this means that the user in safe from getting harmed even by the strongest of blades. The skeletal effect however will only manifest when the bearer is twelve. The bearer’s senses become sharper (and due to the Kuuybi Naruto’s senses are better than even nin-dog’s senses). And finally the users chakra. The user’s chakra will have healing properties that put all medical ninjutsu to shame as well as make the bearer a sensor.

Naruto smiled as she remembered the first person’s life she saved due to giving the other boy his chakra. They were only three at the time so Naruto couldn’t remember the boy’s face well only that he had familiar chakra to hers and a happy if not quiet laugh.

A shout of “What are you doing in our training ground?” brought Naruto out of her musing as she focused on four people who had entered the training ground; there were 3 guys and a girl. The training ground belonged to a genin team and their teacher. Naruto got up with her scrolls.

“I’m sorry it was empty when I got here. I can leave if you want me to,” explained Naruto.

“No it’s alright it’s an honour to meet another youth that has such bright flames of youth to be up at such an early hour as this,” yelled the teacher. “My name is Gai the taijutsu expert of the leaf and these are my youthful students Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten.”

“It is an honour to meet such a youthful person as you,” yelled Lee the Gai mini me.

“It seems fate had it planned that we would meet today,” said Neji in a bored tone.

“Hi, sorry about my team,” said Ten-Ten with a sheepish expression.

“It’s okay, “replied Naruto before turning to Gai. “You’re a taijutsu expert. Can you train me please; I can honestly say that my taijutsu sucks.

Gai used a thinking pose, he knew who Naruto was and new that she had suffered but not how much, she was one of the few who looked out for Naruto when she was younger, though this was still when he was in ANBU. “I would love to make you one of my youthful students. From now on meet here every morning at 5am. For today tell me how much your weights weigh and forget everything you know about taijutsu. I have the perfect taijutsu for you to learn. Neji I want you to continue to use your Byakugan to doge and deflect the weapons Ten-Ten throws at you. You will both then move onto chakra control and physical training. Lee I will soon make a clone that you will follow. You will continue your training in the Goken style.”

After everyone was doing their own training Naruto followed Gai. The next two hours were filled with nothing but training. After Gai found out that Naruto was wearing more weight than him and Lee combined he told Naruto to get gravity and resistance seals as they would readjust themselves just as fast as Naruto’s body would, they also helped her muscles more and they could weigh more than the weights Naruto wore and not take up as much space. Once Gai had applied them as tattoos allowed Naruto’s body he was shocked and surprised. Shocked and disgusted by the many scars on his body and surprised by how well the seals worked on Naruto. For him and Lee it was hard to use but seemed to work for Naruto surprisingly well.

The rest of the week progressed with Naruto doing training with Gai before going to the academy. It was now the weekend Naruto declined in training in the mornings on weekends at it was during the weekends that Naruto worked to get his more money to spend on food. This was because most of the money the Hokage sent him was divided between bills and a small savings account that Naruto had set up underneath one of his floorboards. The savings account had two piles one for emergency money and the other for when Naruto became a ninja. Every Saturday and Sunday morning Naruto would wake up at 5 or earlier and go to different training grounds and collect any ninja tools that had been left there. Some of the one’s in good condition she would keep the rest she would seal to other ninja at low prices. The damaged goods she would sell to a weapons shop called “Happy weapons” as scrap metal. She will then do deliveries in the market. After she would then work at the orphanage as a volunteer before going home unless she has her therapy appointment. On Sundays after dropping of scrap metal and doing deliveries she will visit the orphanage for an hour before spending the rest of the day in the hospital healing everyone she can before she goes home exhausted but happy.

Naruto had finished with collecting and scavourgeing and began on her way to the weapon shop. Ninja’s now new that it was on this journey that they would be able to get good tools for a good price. By the time she had got to the weapons store she had sold over twenty weapons.

“Good morning Naruto how much will I owe you today?” asked the muscular, black haired smith behind the counter, as Naruto walked in. The shop had every type of weapon imaginable on display.

“The usual amount didn’t find anything other than the usual today anyway,” replied Naruto with a goofy grin. “I’m surprised other doesn’t do this, it gets quite a lot of money. Oh Darren just remembered can you pay my earnings in cash today instead of paying me it all on tomorrow I want to buy some presents.”

Darren laughed heartily as he took two heavy bags from Naruto; he nodded as he placed the bags down behind the counter. “Hey sweet pea I need you to bring me the deposit box please,” yelled Darren through the open door behind the counter. He was replied a mufield shout of “sure be there in a minute”.

A few minutes later Ten-Ten came out through the door with a little small box. As she set down the box she stared at Naruto then she smiled. “Soyou’re the one that keeps our shop in supply of metal I always wondered who it was. But why do you need to work you’re so young. Don’t your parents give you any pocketmoney?”

“Ten-Ten don’t be rude. Here is the £500 I owe you. Have a nice day, and please don’t mind her Naruto she doesn’t know,” said Darren as he gave the money to Naruto.

Naruto grinned and with a nod walked out of the store. Ten-Ten was angry for being ignored and was about to complain when she found her father giving her a weird look.

“Naruto works because he needs the money. His orphan Ten-Ten his parents are dead his not as lucky as you and others,” explained Darren with a sad smile.

“Then why isn’t he in an orphanage or in with an adopted family?” asked Ten-Ten looking shocked when her dad’s face suddenly became full of rage.

“It's because he has been wronged and hated for reasons out of his control and I can’t tell you. All I cantell you is that he lives alone and was denied the right to be in an orphanage and to be adopted and is punished harshly if he somehow get behind their rules for him. He needs the money Ten-Ten, that is all I will tell you if you want to know more then ask Naruto,” and with that Darren left his daughter alone.

                                                        Xxxx with Naruto xxxx

Naruto walked down to the market place to do some deliveries for an hour before going to the orphanage. As she did her work she checked every stall to see if there was anything interesting she could buy. This is how she came across a pair of blue flour hairclips and a white mask with red and black markings ( **AU: Ichigo’s hollow mask).** After getting paid she left the market and made her way to a rundown orphanage.

She went up to the door and knocked. The door was opened by an elderly lady who smiled warmly at Naruto, before hugging her. Naruto wished she had gone to this orphanage instead of the others; the staff here didn’t hate her. They had all known her parents and would tell him about them sometimes.

“Hi Emma, how have you been? How is everyone? How are Ichi and Ori doing are they well have they been behaving?” questioned Naruto while Emma laughed and told her that they and everyone was fine.

Naruto then spent sometimes as a handyman before she went to visit the children.

“Hello Naru,” cried six children as they tackled Naruto down the minute he stepped in to the room. Naruto laughed and tickled all the children before he went over to the nursery area which was occupied by two one year old children.

As Naruto entered the colourful room the twins turned around and smiled brightly before one crawled towards her and the other toddled over to him.

She scoped them both into a huge hug, making the two children giggle with glee.

“Hi, hi, mamma,” giggled the twins as Naruto sat them both on her knees once she had sat down.

“Happy Birthday, my darling children. I have missed you so much,” said Naruto as tears slipped down her face.


End file.
